Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home is the second chapter in Mafia II. It is a character introduction level as well as more shooting and driving. Background This level begins in February 1945, two years after the events of The Old Country. As he is getting off the train, Vito narrates that sometime later, he was shot, and spent some time recovering and got a month's leave so he could return home. Vito's old friend, Joe Barbaro is waiting for him while at the same time trying to avoid being noticed by some cops. Joe greets him and they walk out to his car where they drive off to get a beer. Walkthrough Enjoy the ride In this part all you do is get use to some of the buttons while in a car. During the ride to the bar, Joe and Vito have a talk about how it is to be home, the weather, reminding the last time they had a beer, small reference to Vito's father, how the war is going, Vito meeting Don Calò and receiving a medal from Patton. After a little while, a cutscene will play. explains the forged documents to Vito which gets him out of the army.]]In the scene, Vito and Joe toast and have a shot of alcohol each. Joe asks how come Vito came back so early to which Vito replies that a few months ago he was shot and now on leave. Joe stops him and asks if that means he has to go back to the front. Vito says that he has to due to the fact that the war is not over yet. Joe then makes a call to some guy called "Giuseppe" after asking Vito if he wants to go back and gives "Giuseppe" Vito's name. Joe comes back and explains that Vito's injury is more "serious" then it appears that the doctors say fighting is out of the question. Realizing Joe is giving him forged papers to get out of the War he reacts saying that if he is caught, he'll be sent to jail. After another shot of booze and some small talk, Vito says he wants to head home to see his family. Joe offers him a ride but Vito declines respectfully. The scene ends with a taxi pulling up and Vito paying the driver. Walk to Mama's house Once out of the taxi, just follow the radar to the location of the Scaletta Apartment. Once inside just go up one floor and a cutscene will play. In the cutscene, Vito is met at the door by his mamma who is so surprised to see him. Once inside he sees his sister and they all sit down to have a family meal. After the cutscene you can talk to both of them if you choose or just head to the bedroom and head to sleep. NOTE: While walking to your mama's apartment, some people will often chat with Vito. You can stay there and let them chat or just keep walking. Also, there are some comical events such as two men wanting a man over for a beer and the man's wife refusing to let him leave. You can also see how two gangsters extort an owner of a shop. There are also some airplanes flying overhead, they are all airforce planes The next day, Vito will talk about that he needs to find his own place. Put on a pair of clothes and go out to the kitchen. A cutscene will play were Maria will ask Vito when he has to go back to which he informs her that he doesn't thanks to Joe. She mentions to him that he should consider getting a job at the docks where his father worked and to go and talk to Mr. Papalardo. She makes him promise her to which he does. Once the scene is over, head downstairs and go outside. Once outside keep walking and you will be stopped by another cutscene. In this one, some guy is yelling at Francesca saying he doesn't care if she has to sell everything she has while Francesca keeps saying she is sorry. Vito notices this and comes over to investigate. The man tells Vito to mind his business to which Vito head butts him. Protect Francesca This is your small tutorial on how to fight hand-to-hand combat. Follow the instructions on the screen and you will finish the fight. During this time they taunt each other into making the other angrier. Once the fight is over you will win the achievement/trophy "Big Brother". After this, a cutscene will play showing the man getting up and Vito threatening him to get lost and in return the man telling Francesca that she and Vito will be sorry. Now curious as to what's going on, Vito asks what happened. Francesca apologizes saying "we (her and their mamma) didn't want to bother you with this". She explains that before he died, their father had visited a loan shark for money, a lot of it thinking he would get a better job and pay back the debt while Maria and Francesca had found out just after Vito deployed for the war. The debt is $2,000. But the worst part as she explains is that the loan shark (the man you just beat up) wants it back by the end of the week or it rises. Francesca thanks Vito after he reassures her he will take care of the problem. Realizing he won't make that money working at the docks, he goes to visit Joe. Head over to Joe's apartment After the cutscene, follow the radar to Joe's Apartment. Along the way if you walk down the right side of the street in an alleyway, there is a man trying to fix a car while his wife is getting mad at him. If you wait around for a while when he leaves, just go in front of the car and press the appropriate button and Vito will fix the car. She will thank you and this will give you the "A Real Gentleman" achievement/trophy. If not just keep following the radar to Joe's. Once you find it head inside and head to the 3rd floor. When you get there, Vito will start talking to a woman asking where Joe lives. She will tell you go to the end of the hallway, make the right and the last door on the left. When your there, a cutscene will play. Joe will answer and invite Vito in. Once inside he will mention he picked up two ladies from on his way back from the store and that he'd been waiting for Vito. Tells the girls to leave and they will continue what they were doing tomorrow. After some talking, Vito mentions he needs some real money to pay his father's debts and then back on his own feet so that he can get his own place. Joe, as a good friend, offers Vito to let him stay at his place as long as he needs to and that he will help him find a job where "you can make good money without killing yourself". After some more small talk, Joe says its time to collect those discharge papers from Giuseppe. After the cutscene, you can walk around Joe's place which will start some more talk on how he can afford it and how fancy he is living. If not, follow Joe to the garage. Along the way, Joe will talk about asking Vito what he wants to do. Vito talks about every man's idea for life: settle down, get married have a few kids, etc. Joe replies saying that he wants to make sure Vito lives a little before doing the same routine. He also thanks Joe for the papers but Joe replies that he shouldn't considering he made the call but rather thank Giuseppe. Once outside follow Joe to the garage. Once there, Vito asks Joe if he can drive. Joe, not willing to hand over his keys so easily, explains to Vito that his car isn't like a tank. Vito responds, saying he never drove tanks, but a jeep, making Joe ask "What the hell's a Jeep?". Vito again asks to drive and Joe passes on his keys. Once you have the keys, go to the car. Joe will explain where everything is, annoying Vito. Drive to Giuseppe's with Joe Just follow the radar to the location or listen to Joe, they both give the same accurate directions. Along the way, Joe will joke around saying how Vito's driving is and that its time for him to get his own car with Vito responding he would love to but unfortunately cannot due to money being tight and finally ending with Joe explaining he doesn't have to buy one. When you finally arrive, you will notice a beauty of a car, a 1942 Jefferson Provincial. Go visit Giuseppe with Joe , use the lock-picks to gain access to the car.]]Follow Joe up to Giuseppe's and he will mention you should get some lock picks so that you can take the Jefferson. Once inside just follow Joe until he stops. Once there, a cutscene will play where you will meet Giuseppe. Joe will pay for your discharge papers ending the scene. Collect the papers and Joe again will mention the lock picks. Just press the action button and the lock picks will be the only thing for sale. Once bought, Giuseppe will tell you to practice so go over to the lock and practice. Once done just leave the shop with Joe. Once outside go over to the Jefferson and pick to locks. Once done just get in. Escape the cops Once you have entered the car, some cop will notice and you will be wanted. It's just a matter of outrunning the cops long enough. Once the cops are lost, follow your radar to Charlie's Service & Repair to personalize your car. Once this done, you will receive the "Tuned Ride" achievement/trophy. Go see Mike Bruski is introduced to Mike Bruski by Joe.]]After your new car is brand new to the way you like it, Joe will say its time to meet a guy named Mike Bruski at his scrapyard. Just follow your radar and on the way they will talk about how to use Joe's pickup lines to get women. When you arrive, you will be introduced to Mike. Mike has a job for you: steal a Walter Coupe and he will pay you $400. Joe knows there's one over at a bar called The Lone Star. Vito agrees and Joe will give him a 1911 Semi to practice. Once your done practicing, head back to your car and drive to the bar. The Lone Star and return to Mike's scrapyard 's yard, you will earn the "Back In Business" trophy/achievement.]]Once you drive and arrive at the bar, go around back to where the car is. Climb the fence or go inside the bar either way you have to beat up the guy on watch. Once he is dealt with, walk over to the car. However in a small scene, a few members of the Bombers the same gang who use this bar as their almost club. They will notice you are trying to steal the car causing a shoot-out. Once they are dead, steal the car and drive back to Mike's. If a few of them follow you either kill them or try and lose them. Once back at the yard, Mike will pay you the $400 but you will only receive $300 due to Joe being a middle man and receiving his cut. After this he will say its time to head home. Head back to Joe's apartment Just get back in your Jefferson and drive back to Joe's apartment. When you get there you will be given a garage beside Joe's so you can store your cars. Once thats done, head back up to his apartment and get some food or something to drink to regain any lost health. Once done get some sleep on the couch in the kitchen. This will end the mission. Result This chapter will earn you many new items such as: * Joe's apartment as a new safehouse * A Jefferson Provincial as your own car * A 1911 Semi as your gun * $300 Notes *On the way to Joe's for the first time, Vito passes a woman with a broken down car. You can stop and help fix it for the achievement A Real Gentleman. *If you want another weapon, climb over the wall and kill the bomber and then open the door next to his seat and there should be a shotgun for you to be wielded. *During the training session on the old Smith Coupe in the junkyard, you can skip shooting out the tires by destroying the car via shooting out its fuel tank. The scene will continue as if you had shot out the fuel tank after shooting the tires. This is a good way to save ammo, especially if you ask Joe for more beforehand. *When visiting the body shop to change the plates, you can also change the color of the car, the rims and upgrade the engine for free, as Joe is covering the expenses. *This is the only time in which you ride in a car from a non-cinematic perspective. Bugs *Very rarely, when in the car with Joe, cars may collide with each other in front of you, meaning you will have to restart the chapter. * An uncommon glitch is when the wardrobe is empty and the objective is to get dressed. This bug prevents you from moving forward in the chapter. Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay Category:Featured Articles